


The Impala

by twined



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Destiel - Freeform, Driving, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, UST, cas being adorable, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twined/pseuds/twined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks Dean to explain why he likes to drive. Destiel ficlet, no established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impala

"What is it like to drive?" 

Dean glanced sideways at Cas, and held in his immediate answer. It would make Cas flustered and he wouldn’t talk for half an hour and then no one else would be there to drown out Sam snoring in the back seat. But then, Dean remembered Cas’s flustered face and decided, ‘Fuck it.’

"The Impala? It’s like sex." 

"…I don’t understand. How does a metal-and-dinosaur contraption relate to procreation?" 

Cas, having been around since the dinosaurs, always got a bit nostalgic around oil. Dean’s judgement won out at least in not explaining back-seat sex, but the rest just tumbled out. 

"It’s just the way it feels. It’s not like wild, screaming animal-sex. It’s like… that slow, intense love-making where you rumble like an engine and it’s all instinct, and perfect, and you’re just constantly tinkering to make it better but you still love it even when it’s being kind of shitty.” 

The awkward silence that descended was a palpable thing, pushed gently back and forth only by Sam’s occasional snorts. 

Dean wondered furiously how to manage never looking Cas in the eye again and berated himself for waxing into a chick-flick moment. 

Just as Dean was weighing the pros and cons of cutting out his own tongue so he could never speak again, Cas cleared his throat. Dean glanced over by habit, quickly looking back to the road (and so not blushing). 

"I would enjoy learning how to drive, if you wanted to teach me." 

Dean’s heart rolled over, and he couldn’t fight the full smile lighting up his face. 

"Sure thing, Cas."


End file.
